Love isn't Broken
by IamGray
Summary: Pertemis. Not your normal PercyxArtemis... No Chaos, Annabeth bashing,
1. Chapter 1

Set during the Titan's curse: One shall be lost in the land without rain.

Percy, Zoe, Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca had reached a junkyard. Zoe looked at it with caution. "Touch nothing." she whispered, "It's Hephaestus's junkyard. I looked at her as she walked through, all tense and acting like something, ANYTHING, was going to come out of the piles of rusty metal and kill us Bianca had her eye on something on the ground. It looked… human. She slowly bent down and as her fingers stretched to touch it, Zoe saw but was not quick enough. She picked it up and as Zoe was screaming at her to put it down, one of the biggest piles of trash started shaking and moving. Metal groaned and creaked as a very large robot had emerged. "Talos!" Zoe screamed as she was telling all of us to move. "It's too small, must be a prototype." Annabeth was still staring at it, unmoving studying its every detail. The sword came down and I roared as I pushed her out of the way, then quickly jumped over to the other side. Bianca saw the hatch in Talos's foot and ran toward it. I set Annabeth down, and tackled her to the ground. I whisper in her ear. "Your brother needs you." She tenses, then goes limp. I looked at the automaton's pace, and started going toward it accordingly. As I ran, I saw everyone important to me telling me to stop, that they needed them and that they love me. I kept going with tears in my eyes as I faced the end of the road. I opened the hatch and climbed inside with not a second to spare. _ That must be why the climbing wall is so important._ I thought with a small grin. There was a mass of wires and electrical equipment. Pulling them away from the apparent power source, I hear a loud hum as everything starts to get very hot. "Goodbye, my friends." I saw a bright light, brighter than the sun itself, then a darkness more dark than anything I had ever seen.

Sorry about the shortness, my sister was being a female dog so to speak and wouldn't leave me alone. i will try harder to make longer chappies. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I wake flying, no, scratch that, _flailing _toward the very hard, dry, ground. Again, the faces of those I love are giving me a reason to not despair. My love for them coalesced into one sentence: "I _will _come back." The tug that I usually had experienced when I used my power started out slow, then jumped to a fever pitch faster than I could say "Poseidon's hippocampi" The pain was unbelievable. Water from the very atmosphere itself was brought together in a dark blue suit of armor as I fell faster. I landed on my feet, creating a crater. the water shield splattered against the parched ground. With as much energy as I can muster, I run out in a dead sprint toward the taillights of a white pickup, hoping that the swath of black hair that I thought was Zoe's was actually hers. I jump into the bed as the girls scream out my name. I close my eyes sleepily as I mutter, "One will be lost in the land without rain."

Mount Oythrs (Mount Tamalpais)

I stare up at my lieutenant's "father" As he walked closer to me at my place under the sky. He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. I can barely hear the words, but the look on his face makes me bite him. He reels away as golden _ichor_ splatters the floor.

Back In the Pickup

I wake laying on the side of the truck bed, looking at Zoe who looked up at me, then far away at the sun as if she had something to hide. I look into the cab, where Thalia and Annabeth were sitting. Someone is missing I look around with tears in my eyes. "Where's Bianca?" 


	3. RANT

IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT SOME PEOPLE ON THIS SITE CAN'T ACCEPT CERTAIN AUTHOR'S PREFERENCES *COUGH* ME *COUGH* I won't stand for this crap and if it happens again I am done taking requests for stories after I finish _Love isn't Broken. _A certain author(Not naming any names, because I'm nice the first time) had requested that I write a lemon fic with the actress Alexandra Daddario and an OC. I declined politely saying and I quote myself: "I don't write lemons" This author(let's call him JC for now) sunk so low as to call me names. I proceeded to rant at JC about how certain people have preferences about certain things and that if you couldn't respect their choices/boundaries, they aren't worth your time and that I had to state that (even if it sounds like name calling it isn't. it's a statement of fact.) JC was acting like a 3-year-old and he should just deal with it. If someone says they don't want to write/do something, they should just do it themselves instead of provoking the person who didn't do what they wanted like a 3-year-old(this description may not match your perception of a 3 yr old. it did with my sister) If anyone has requests/suggestions for a new story or elements in _Love isn't Broken_ I would love to hear them, but I will NOT tolerate this and I will stop writing on this site at all and I will write elsewhere under a different name and I will not post my stories from any other previous site to the one I move to. I have warned you all. Have a nice day!


	4. Sad news

I have sad news for all of my readers for the story _Love Isn't Broken. _I have decided to discontinue it because the reasons that I had created the story for no longer apply. Anyone who wants to take the story and rewrite it may PM me and then I will decide what will be done. JUST BECAUSE I am not writing this story anymore doesn't mean I want people to take it and do as they will without my permission. I would appreciate solid reasons other than "I like it a lot and I could do lots of things with it." Please explain what you plan to do with my work before I let it become yours. If any of you readers read or watch _Naruto _I would appreciate it if you read my new story that I am going to post soon after I finish this note. The pairing is undecided, and I will be taking a poll on GIRLS that I will pair Naruto with. Ohter details will be enclosed on the first chapter of said story. Thank you all for everything.


End file.
